SpongeBob SquarePants (George Lopez) - SpongeBob Orders Fast Food
This is a clip from SpongeBob SquarePants (George Lopez). Taken from Season 5, Episode 4: SpongeBob Drives the Batmobile. Transcript: *'SpongeBob:' Things will be different. Like giving rides to any of your 15 characters. *(Later while they're at the Krusty Krab) *'Thomas, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail:' Singing My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. And they're like, it's better than yours, Damn right! It's better than yours, I can teach you. But I have to charge. My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. And they're like, it's better than yours, Damn right! It's better than yours, I can teach you. But I have... *'SpongeBob:' STOP SINGING!!! I can't hear the guy! QUIET!!! *'Crowd:' (Laughing) *'SpongeBob:' Sorry. What were you saying? *'Mr. Krabs:' How can I hell you? *'Crowd:' (Laughing) *'Thomas:' I would like a krabby patty. Oh, sorry! I was ordering to the wrong big crab head! *'Thomas, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail:' (Laughing) *'SpongeBob:' We'll take 16 krabby patties. *'Mr. Krabs': You like a french fries? *'Crowd:' (Laughing) *'SpongeBob:' Sorry? *'Mr. Krabs:' French fries! French fries! *'SpongeBob:' Uh..., these aren't my friends and..., and one of them is fine. *'Thomas:' I am. *'Mr. Krabs:' French fries! For pete's sake! *'SpongeBob:' Alright, who wants french fries? *'Thomas, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail:' (Chattering) *'SpongeBob:' Alright, 15 french fries and..., one chocolate shake...es. *'Crowd:' (Laughing) *'Isa:' Uh..., hold on. Hold on a second. What kind of fountain drinks do you have? *'Mr. Krabs:' Exuse me? *'Isa:' Fountain drinks! What kind of fountain drinks do you have?! *'Mr. Krabs:' 1 minute, please. *'Crowd:' (Laughing) *'Mr. Krabs:' Berto. Me ta diciendo fountain drink...Que es fountain drink? ESODA?! Why you no say soda, stupid?! *'Crowd:' (Laughing) *'SpongeBob:' Alright, just give me 15 esodas... I don't even care what they are, so press-a me! *'Crowd:' (Laughing) *'Pail:' Yeah, hold on. You know? I don't feel like a krabby patty, I'm in the mood for low mexican. What time do you get all?! *'Thomas, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail:' (Laughing) *'SpongeBob:' Pail, there are some jobs even mexicans won't do. *(Later, when SpongeBob was driving home, the 16 characters go crazy) *'SpongeBob:' Stop it! *(They still throw fries at SpongeBob) *'SpongeBob:' So help me, God, I will turn this car around if you all don't stop throwing fries at me! *'Thomas:' (cheering) Shut up and drive the bus! *'Thomas, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail:' (cheering) Shut up and drive the bus! Shut up and drive the bus! Shut up and drive the bus! *'Isa:' Hey! Hey, hey! What's that building we're driving by? *'SpongeBob:' It's the library. *'Isa:' No, I think it's the GAS company! *'Crowd:' (Laughing) *'SpongeBob:' Ohh! Damn it, Isa! 'Kay, my eyes are burning. Nobody lying a cigarette. *'Crowd:' (Laughing) *'Thomas:' SpongeBob, the kid's giving you the eye. *(Moose A. Moose gives SpongeBob the eye) *'SpongeBob:' Don't start. *'Thomas:' SpongeBob, he's begging you on! *'Crowd:' (Laughing) *'SpongeBob:' I'm not getting sucked into this. *'Thomas:' SpongeBob, come on! What are you waiting for, you priss? Just kick off your high heals and floor it! Take him! *'Thomas, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail:' Take him! Take him! Take him! Take him! Take him! *'SpongeBob:' SHUT UP!!! *'Crowd:' (Laughing) *'SpongeBob:' Ah! You want some, punk? *'Moose A. Moose:' Yeah, I'll race you, fool. But the loser takes your characters home. Oooh! *'Crowd:' (Laughing) *'SpongeBob:' Alright, M&M. You're on! *'Crowd:' (Laughing) *(SpongeBob drives very fast) *'SpongeBob:' Hah! This time, I got you! *'SpongeBob, Thomas, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail:' (Laughing) *'SpongeBob:' I'm on you, punk! (Laughs) *(Police car beeping) *'SpongeBob:' Oh, man! *'Isa:' Don't worry. I know how to get out of this. *'Crowd:' (Laughing) *'SpongeBob:' I'll take the ticket! Come on, hurry! *'Crowd:' (Laughing) *The End. Category:Funny Scenes Category:Funny Category:Scenes